I Didnt Mean It
by xXA Black Bloody Rose 4 YouXx
Summary: Love, Hate, Desire, and Smex. When 2 boys are out on a mission the unexpected thing can be the most expected! NaruSasu Christmas story special -review please


~I don't own Naruto and Sasuke

A crescent moon glowing in the night. I, Naruto Uzumaki on a mission with Sasuke Uchiha....WHICH IT TOTALLY SUCKS! I wanted to go alone with Sakura~Chan, but I'm stuck with Sasuke.

" Teme...." I said softly and angrily.

" Baka..." Sasuke said.

" NANI!?!? WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" I yelled.

" Nothing..."

"I HATE YOU AND EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!! I HOPE YOU RUN AWAY WITH THAT GAY OROCHIMARU!!!!!" I screamed at Sasuke.

He was drawn back and looked a little hurt by the outburst. When we got to the hotel that we were staying at, none of us said, let a alone looked at each other. We just went to the room at the hotel. We just went to sleep.

The next day was Christmas, The day where we hang out with friends and family, but I'm stuck doing a mission. I really wanted to a hang out with Sakura~Chan. I sighed. I did the morning routine. I was thinking about apologizing to Sasuke. Oh who am I kidding, He'll never forgive me. I see Sasuke waiting for me. We started walking to an old lady's house to shovel the snow. I sense something is wrong.

Before I could say something to Sasuke, my mouth was covered and my arms was tightly held. I was pulled into a dark alley. It was so dark that I couldn't see anything. A warm, tender lips placed upon me. Shivers went up my spine. My knees started to weaken. I was about to fall when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist to hold me up.

" I don't care if you hate me, however I wanted to let you know that I love you. Lets make love or I'll rape you." A familiar male voice said. It sounded like Sasuke or it is Sasuke?!?! BUT, BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!

I was so confused. I shut my eyes. Then opens them after a few seconds and see we are in our hotel room. He started to kiss me again and started to unzip my jacket and took it off. I was just standing there, like I was frozen in the arctic or something. Sasuke stop kissing me for a second. Ripped my shirt off. I started to stepping back slowly.

" Whats wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looks a little sad.

" If you don't make love to me. I'll rape you" He smirks.

I fell on the floor, Shocked. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH SASUKE?!?! IS HE GAY OR SOMETHING?!?!?! Well he never liked girls..... Man I feel like I'm in a yaoi story written by some fan girl. Sasuke went on his knee and crawled towards me.

Then took off his clothes except his boxers and also ripped of my pants. Now we're both in our boxers. He started kissing me again but this time he slip is tongue in my mouth. I was about to punch, but he pin me to the ground.

Sasuke smirks. " Playing hard to get only makes me want you more."

He starts kissing my neck and licked it too. I moaned. He started kissing downward. He slid my boxers off. Sasuke held my member and started playing with it. It made me so uncomfortable but yet it feels so good at the same time. He start started sucking and licking my member. I moaned really loudly. I couldn't hold on much longer. The pressure was unbearable.

As I was unaware, I cummed in his mouth. I sigh of relief. I decided I was going to it a try, but does that mean I'm gay? Oh Fuck that! I pushed Sasuke on the floor and started kissing him. While I was kissing him, I was laying with his member. Sasuke seem to really enjoy that.

I started to do what he did. when he cummed the taste was very salt. I don't how he liked it......well he is gay....Then unexpectedly he flip me around made me land flat on my stomach.

" ow..." I said.

" sorry..." Sasuke said.

A pair of hands was on the sides of my ass, lift in up. I feel thing going in my anus.

" Ahhhhh....." I screamed loud but not very loud. It hurts like hell!!

He went in and out alternating it. the pain was becoming less and less after going in and out. It was also becoming pleasurable. I moaned of pleasure.

I moaned " HARDER!!"

Sasuke smirked. He went harder on me.

" FASTER!!!" I screamed.

He obeyed me and did as what he was told.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SASUKE!!!!!"

When he finally pulled out his member. he lay back down. He and I are covered in sweat. I laid down, too next to him. I kissed him one more time on the lips and whispered. " I ? you...."

After a few mins when I closed my eyes. I quickly opened them

" Sasuke! WE FORGOT TO DO THE MISSION!!"

" there never was really a mission. I just wanted to get away from everyone with you with me" He said calmly.

" oh..." I said stupidly.

" You want to know something thing?" He said

" Huh?" I said.

" you`re cute when you are stupid" He said. I had a sweat drop on the back of my head. I sigh and we finally fell a sleep.

~in the leaf village~

" OH MY GOD!!! WHERE ARE SASUKE AND NARUTO!?!?!?" Sakura panicking. Kakashi~Sensei just has a sweat drop on the back of his head~


End file.
